


S O S ;;

by Black



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: If you read it that way, Implied Character Death, There's some heavy language too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find him.<br/>They wish they hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S O S ;;

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, gore, close to death

“ _I need help_ ,” his voice crackles through the receiver and Eugene looks over at Fetch, abruptly standing from his chair, “ _Eugene…_ ”

Fetch stands too, giving an an urgent and questioning look. “Where are you?” Eugene asks, grabbing his hoodie and shouldering the phone, slipping it on, “Delsin?” The silence builds in his chest and he takes the phone away and looks at it. Still connected. “Delsin?” he asks again.

“ _Ah…_ ” he mutters, “ _Near…your old domain._ ”  
And that’s all he gets before the phone disconnects. Fetch is hovering close to him and the silence is too much for her to bear. “Eugene?” Her voice is small, and he grabs her arm, pulling her towards the door.

“Delsin needs help,” is all he says, opening the door and running out, slamming the door behind Fetch, “All I know is he’s near my old place. Fetch,” he chokes a bit, and she’s running down the stairs without a second word, a pink, formless blur, and he’s following behind her on distorted wings. Eugene doesn’t know how they’re going to find him. He can’t pick up his phone signal. And there’s a lot of places that are “near” his old domain. Fetch trips and sputters into her regular form before catching herself again, and Eugene can tell she’s nervous, scared.

They both are.  
His throat tightens.

Fetch yells, snapping him out of his daze, and Eugene looks down at her.  
And, he knows how they’re going to find Delsin.

It’s with a heart of lead he drops to the ground, and  
Fetch is just standing  
watching  
this must be familiar to her

because there’s blood on the side walk and blood on the walls, in the street, and the concrete rises like spires

and some of those are bloody, impaled with DUP soldiers,  
stomachs flowering with rock and stone,

neon and burns, glitched pockets of air

she breathes, shaky and slow.

Eugene bites his lip, and there are people making commotion around them. Horrified. Some are dead, others are injured and sirens wail in the distance. He eyes the blood. Most is contained to this area but there’s a trail, there’s a trail and his feet move without consent. “Delsin?” He’s calling, moving faster, Fetch right behind him.

They find him.  
They wish they hadn't.

“Hey,” he wheezes softly, blood bubbling from his mouth and clinging to his lips, and there’s a faint smile upon them, “You found me.”

He’s already pale, pale, and Fetch is on him in an instant, pulling back his hands and the look of horror on her face is something Eugene wants to burn from his mind. She presses his hands back over the wound on his stomach, chewing her lower lip. Eugene didn’t see what was there. He doesn’t want to. He can tell from the gaping hole in Delsin’s shoulder that he doesn’t want to see.

“Eugene, help me,” she says softly, “try to heal him.”

Her hands are purple and his hands are blue.  
And Delsin’s hands are red.  
Slick with blood and bits of skin, flesh, meat.

“Oh,” he whispers, head lolling as he tries to keep it up, “that’s better.” His words are slurred and slow and Fetch’s hands are shaking. Dread builds in the pit of his stomach and the lights from their hands bounce against the trashcans, the dumpster, the walls…Their eyes meet. He wishes they hadn’t. Because Fetch’s eyes are brimming with tears and he bites his lip.

Delsin lifts his head and tilts it back, wheezing a bit.

Moving his hands, Eugene rests his against his chest and focuses the bulk of his power there, narrowing his eyes. Fetch’s hands rest against his stomach, right above his own. Skin and bone and meat are knitting together but there’s so much blood and so much blood and Delsin is staring at them, sad.  
Sad.  
Sad.  
Distant.

“Hey,” he mutters, “I love you guys.”

And Fetch hangs her head, and Eugene closes his eyes.

“Did I ever tell you that?”

They don’t move, only focus more of their energy.

“Did I?”

A pause.  
Fetch makes a choked noise.

“Thanks for finding me.”

His phone rests near his side, smeared with blood and a picture of Reggie still glowing bright..

“I didn't want to be alone.”


End file.
